Toujours gagnants
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: 'Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois? Je ne sais pas. J'ai oublié de compter au bout de quelques années. Ça fait si longtemps maintenant... Putain tu me manques Sanji.' Séparés après avoir réalisé leurs rêves, l'absence d'un certain cuisinier se fait ressentir au fil des années pour le sabreur de l'équipage, qui ne peut aller le retrouver. ZoSan.
1. Toujours gagnants - version gentille

**Me revoilà! Oui, c'est encore moi... Je vous avait bien dit qu'à mon retour je bombarderai le site! XD**

**Donc là, je change un peu de registre: une fanfiction, avec le texte très (mal) modifié pour l'adapter à la situation, de Renaud ''Mistrals Gagnants''. Je vous soumet donc ma première songfic. Enfin, je dis première parce que ''I see you'' n'en était pas vraiment une, étant juste inspirée de la chanson du même titre...**

**C'est donc avec beaucoup de culot que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!**

**Rating: T pour un langage assez peu châtié par moments. C'est du point de vue de Zoro, alors aussi... ^^**

**Disclaimer: One piece et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, et la chanson non plus (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, son massacre est bien mon oeuvre... ^^)**

* * *

**Toujours gagnants**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi**_

_**Et regarder les gens tant qu'y en a**_

_**Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort ou qui r'viendra**_

_**En serrant dans ma main tes longs doigts**_

Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'ai oublié de compter au bout de quelques années. Ça fait si longtemps maintenant... Putain tu me manques Sanji. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais tu me manques. Des fois quand je suis seul, mon esprit vagabonde où il veut, et c'est toujours vers toi qu'il me mène. Et je pense à ce passé, auquel tu appartenais, et au présent auquel tu n'appartiens plus autrement que dans mes rêves. Je te vois dans ma tête, faute de pouvoir te voir pour de vrai. Je nous vois assis sur un banc à parler de tout, de rien, à regarder les gens qui passent, main dans la main comme tu aimais tant le faire. À l'époque ça m'énervait: je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, et puis nous deux en jolis petits amoureux transits qui se tiennent la main, c'est juste une image que je ne pouvais pas me représenter. Ce n'était pas nous, ça ne nous ressemblait pas. Mais bon, c'est vrai aussi que t'étais un peu fleur bleue sur les bords... Maintenant même ça, ça me manque! Ton romantisme à deux berrys, tes idées saugrenues de ''soirées en amoureux'' qui me gonflaient tellement à l'époque... je les retrouverais volontiers. Alors c'est te dire si tu me manques!

_**Pis donner à bouffer à des pirates idiots**_

_**Leur filer des coups d'pieds pour de faux**_

_**Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs**_

_**Qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures**_

Je te revois dans ta cuisine. Ton sanctuaire. Tu avais toujours ce léger sourire paisible quand tu maniais tes ustensiles. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais avoué à quel point j'aimais tes plats. Trop de fierté. La plupart du temps je ne te laissais qu'un ''pas mal'' qui avait l'air de m'arracher la bouche avant même d'en être sorti. Je regrette un peu: j'aurais pourtant voulu que tu le saches.

Et puis à chaque fois Luffy qui venait chiper sur le plan de travail avant même que tu n'aies fini. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de coup de pieds qu'il s'est pris en pleine poire le pauvre... Et puis comme tu ne pouvais pas résister à sa bouille suppliante et à ses yeux de chiot qui criaient ''viande'', tu finissais toujours par te marrer avant de lui donner un morceau. Et ton rire qui résonnait contre les murs. Ce rire qui me faisait oublier tous mes maux, tous mes doutes, tous mes problèmes. L'aurais-je entendu dans un moment de pure déprime il aurait pu guérir toutes mes blessures, même les plus profondes.

_**Te raconter un peu comment j'étais miro**_

_**Les journées fabuleuses qu'on vivait y'a longtemps**_

_**Coups de sabres à gogo, et coups d'pied en passant**_

_**Nous deux toujours gagnants**_

Je ne me suis jamais vraiment aperçu de ce que tout cela voulait dire pour moi. Toutes ces petites choses, mais qui formaient un tout et que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'apprécier séparément. J'étais heureux, j'aimais tout ça, mais je ne voyais pas la chance que j'avais. On ne se rend souvent compte de l'importance de quelque chose qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdue, et c'est seulement à ce moment là que l'on réalise. Pas avant. Non avant on est complètement miro. On se croit invincible, on pense que rien ne va nous arriver, qu'on ne perdra jamais rien, que ce serait stupide et tellement illogique si il nous arrivait des merdes, que c'est toujours sur les autres que ça tombe et jamais sur nous. Sauf que les autres, c'est aussi nous. On parle du lendemain comme s'il était évident qu'il allait y en avoir un. Et puis un jour, paf! Plus rien. Surement pour ça que sur le coup, ça nous semble si irréel...

Nos disputes, nos bagarres me manquent. Je me rappelle encore de toutes ces fois où on se foutait sur la gueule. Notre manière à nous d'exprimer nos sentiments. Pas de mots, juste des actions, des gestes, un contact. Souvent violent mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aimait. C'était nous. On finissait toujours ex aequo, tous les deux gagnants. Parce que dans cette relation, il n'y avait jamais de perdant. On était heureux, on donnait du plaisir et on en recevait. Un partout. Égalité. C'était aussi simple que ça.

_**A r'marcher sous la pluie cinq minutes avec toi**_

_**Et regarder la vie tant qu'y en a**_

_**Te raconter la Terre en te bouffant des yeux**_

_**Te parler de la mer un p'tit peu**_

Et puis il y a avait des fois, mais juste de temps en temps, très rarement, où on arrivait à avoir un semblant de conversation sans se taper dessus. Un putain d'exploit quand j'y repense. C'était quand on avait tous les deux un peu bu, assez pour se calmer mais pas assez pour être complètement beurrés. Et alors je pouvais t'observer à volonté. Tes cheveux de blés, ton regard d'azur -mon nouvel horizon à ce stade- ta peau de porcelaine, avec son aspect délicat, en contraste avec la force dont tu étais pourvu.

Je nous revois sous la pluie, sur ce port abandonné par ceux qui ne voulaient pas finir trempés. Nous on s'en foutait royalement de la flotte. On voulait juste marcher un peu, avoir un dernier moment de calme, bien à nous avant de reprendre la mer. Là encore, un miracle qu'on ai réussi à ne pas s'entretuer.

Mais bon, le plus représentatif, je crois bien que c'était quand même nos engueulades et nos bagarres. Elles me manquent un peu. Non beaucoup en fait.

_**Et se foutre sur la gueule et te faire râler**_

_**Dire des trucs dégueulasses et s'marrer**_

_**Et entendre ton rire comme on entend la mer**_

_**S'arrêter, r'partir en arrière**_

Alors je replonge encore et encore, inlassablement dans mes souvenirs, dans notre passé. Mon imagination nous voit tous les deux à la vigie, en train de se battre (pour changer), ou de dire des conneries. Moi qui te sors des trucs dégueulasses pour te choquer, toi qui râles un peu pour la forme, et nos éclats de rire. Les répliques qui fusaient, les provocations. Et les conneries qu'on sortait quand on avait un peu trop forcé sur le saké.

Et le lendemain, au-revoir bonne humeur, et bonjour mal de crâne et langue rêche comme une éponge. Qu'est ce qu'on était irritables ces jours-ci! On se foutait sur la gueule pour rien, puis on faisait gueuler la rousse avec nos conneries. Et évidement on se réconciliait sur l'oreiller...

_**Te raconter surtout les lendemains pourris des soirs de beuverie**_

_**Et les vraies nuits ensemble qui nous laissaient pantelants**_

_**Et me manquent ces jours ci**_

_**Nous deux toujours gagnants**_

Et puis l'inévitable. Comment parler de nous sans parler de nos nuits? Ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous, nous isolaient du reste du monde pour nous faire atterrir dans les étoiles, sur une autre planète, dans un autre univers. Dans notre univers. Notre petit monde à nous. Tous les soirs on se retrouvait, et tous les soirs on recommençait, sans jamais se lasser. Et même si au début ça n'était que du sexe (en même temps avec cette bande de dégénérés, y'en avait pas beaucoup pour piger le sens du mot baise sans y associer ''moyen de pression pour plus tard'') c'est vite devenu bien plus que ça. Du simple besoin humain, du simple divertissement c'est passé à quelque chose d'essentiel, de vital. Je sais même pas comment je fais pour survivre sans toi depuis toutes ces années. Enfin si justement, je ne survis pas. Je me contente de laisser passer les jours et de garder mon corps en vie c'est tout. Mais corps et esprit, ce sont deux choses différentes.

_**A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi**_

_**Et regarder le soleil qui s'en va**_

_**Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort et ça m'rend fou**_

_**Te dire que les méchants c'est pas nous**_

Ça me rend fou Sanji. J'en peux plus d'attendre, je n'ai qu'une seule hâte, c'est de te rejoindre où que tu sois. Mais jusque ici, je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Pas encore. Tu m'en voudrais trop de tout lâcher comme ça. Tu me détesterais de savoir que j'ai laissé mon titre au premier crétin venu agitant allégrement un sabre ou à un joyeux débile qui voulait faire le malin devant ses copains. Et tu ne me respecterais plus. Il fallait donc d'abord que je trouve un successeur digne de ce nom. Après je viendrais te voir et on s'en irait tous les deux. On parlerait du bon vieux temps, sur le bateau du roi des pirates, de nos aventures et on se fendrait la poire en repensant à toutes les conneries de Luffy, aux poses de ce taré de Franky et à toutes les excentricités de cet équipage de demeurés.

Maintenant je l'ai trouvé ce type. Bien plus fort que moi, et pourtant on n'aurait jamais dit comme ça! Maintenant je suis libre, et j'ai tellement hâte. C'est pour bientôt.

On se retrouvera enfin, tous les deux dans ce même endroit, parce qu'on le mérite, parce que même si l'on est des pirates, en fin de compte les mauvais, les ''méchants'' comme l'aurait dit Luffy ce n'est pas nous. Nous on voulait juste la liberté. Et on l'a eu. Toujours gagnants.

_**Que si moi je suis barge, ce n'est que de tes yeux**_

_**Car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux**_

_**Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut**_

_**Que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux**_

Et mes pensées reviennent toujours vers toi. Tes yeux, ta voix, ton odeur, ton rire. Ton rire que je ne peux désormais plus entendre et que j'entends encore parfois en écho. Il résonne, s'envole, et c'est seulement alors que je réalise que ce son qui autrefois était réel n'est cette fois ci que dans ma tête. Comme toutes les autres fois depuis tant de temps.

_**Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie**_

_**Et l'aimer même si le temps est assassin**_

_**Et emporte avec lui tous nos bons moments**_

La vie, c'est quelque chose que l'on doit aimer. C'est une chose dont on ne bénéficie qu'une fois et c'est tout. Et même si parfois ce n'est qu'une sale garce, on ne peut pas lui tourner le dos, elle est trop précieuse. Elle est comme tout: elle a du bon et du mauvais. Il faut juste réussir à en accepter les défauts pour pouvoir enfin accéder à ses qualités. Même si parfois c'est dur et même si l'on sait qu'après, le temps étant assassin, il emportera avec lui tous nos bons moments.

On ne lui claque pas la porte au nez, on ne la refuse pas. On la prend comme elle est point barre, et on profite du mieux qu'on peux. On a toujours été doués pour ça. La vie n'as jamais été sympa avec nous, nous rendant toujours tout difficile dès notre plus jeune âge, et nous volant notre enfance. Alors avec le temps on s'est habitués, et on a fait de notre passé douloureux une force. Alors on a profité de la vie, du mieux qu'on le pouvait. Et il faut admettre qu'on s'est franchement bien démerdés sur ce coup là.

Tous les coups durs qu'on s'est pris, et à chaque fois on s'est relevés et on a continué, encore et toujours, trouvant je ne sait trop comment le moyen d'être heureux dans notre malheur. On était même devenus des experts à ce petit jeu là. Toujours gagnants.

_**Nous deux toujours gagnants**_

_**Nous deux toujours gagnants**_

Alors encore une fois, je continuerai. Je n'abandonnerai pas Cook, même si ton manque me donne envie de crever. Je te chercherai jusqu'à épuisement. Jusqu'à te trouver. Je ne m'arrêterai pas. Pas avant d'avoir pu voir enfin ton visage. Pas avant d'avoir pu enfin te prendre dans mes bras comme avant. Je veux que tous ces souvenirs deviennent le présent, et je ferais en sorte qu'ils deviennent à nouveau la réalité.

Alors attends moi, Sanji. Je sais que mon sens de l'orientation ne permet pas vraiment de dire ça, même si je ne l'admettrais jamais à voix haute, et encore moins en face de toi, mais où que tu sois cuistot de mes deux... où que tu sois je te retrouverai. C'est une promesse. Et cette fois ci je ne me perdrai pas.

_**Nous deux toujours gagnants**_

* * *

**_''L'absence est à l'amour ce qu'est au feu le vent ; il éteint le petit, il allume le grand''_. **Bussy-Rabutin

* * *

**Alors alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? La chanson a-t-elle été vraiment scandaleusement massacrée? XD**

**Je voulais vous dire aussi, au départ, c'était une deathfic. Sauf que le dernier paragraphe était vraiment trop déprimant, et j'ai pas voulu le poster, de peur que son contenu ne soit vraiment néfaste au moral de certains (on ne sait jamais hein, vu ce qu'il y avait dedans: Zoro qui abandonne toute envie de vivre et qui se suicide face à la perte de Sanji, c'était pas du joyeux... parce que oui, contrairement à cette version leur séparation était due au décès de Sanji) Donc j'ai pas mis. Après, si certaines âmes se sentent le courage et sont intéressées pour lire la version originale, que j'ai par je ne sais trop quel miracle réussi à finir (mais avec du mal quand même ^^), je peux vous envoyer le dernier paragraphe (le reste est pareil) par MP. Mais vous êtes prévenu(e)s, c'est pas du gentil.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, journée, matinée... et à la prochaine!**


	2. Toujours gagnants - version deathfic

**Bon, à la réflexion et avec le recul, la première version n'est pas si choquante que ça, donc je vous la met en chapitre 2, et libre à vous de la lire ou pas. Merci à toi Elowlie d'en avoir parlé avec moi et conseillé sur le sujet, sans toi je ne l'aurais jamais postée cette version ^^ Alors merci de m'avoir encouragée à la poster!**

**Mais je tiens quand même à vous prévenir avant:**

**1) C'est d'une mélancolie sans nom, c'est triste, et si vous êtes déprimé(e)s en ce moment, je vous déconseille fortement de lire cet OS, surtout si ce n'est pas de la déprime passagère et que vous n'allez pas bien ces jours ci...**

**2) DEATHFIC, si vous n'aimez pas abstenez vous, ça vous évitera de déprimer ou de vous mettre en colère! Vous êtes prévenus, alors si vous souhaitez quand même continuer ne jetez pas la faute sur moi et ne venez pas m'engueuler après!**

**Ah oui, je vous ai remis la fic en entier mais vous êtes pas obligés de tout relire (sauf si vous voulez vous remettre vraiment dans l'ambiance, rien ne vous en empêche ^^): c'est la même chose jusqu'au dernier paragraphe, ça ne change que après les deux dernier ''toujours gagnants''.**

**Voilà, voilà... sur ce j'ose encore avec culot vous souhaiter une bonne lecture... ^^**

**Disclaimer: le même qu'au premier chapitre ^^**

* * *

_**A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi**_

_**Et regarder les gens tant qu'y en a**_

_**Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort ou qui r'viendra**_

_**En serrant dans ma main tes longs doigts**_

Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'ai oublié de compter au bout de quelques années. Ça fait si longtemps maintenant... Putain tu me manques Sanji. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais tu me manques. Des fois quand je suis seul, mon esprit vagabonde où il veut, et c'est toujours vers toi qu'il me mène. Et je pense à ce passé, auquel tu appartenais, et au présent auquel tu n'appartiens plus autrement que dans mes rêves. Je te vois dans ma tête, faute de pouvoir te voir pour de vrai. Je nous vois assis sur un banc à parler de tout, de rien, à regarder les gens qui passent, main dans la main comme tu aimais tant le faire. À l'époque ça m'énervait: je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, et puis nous deux en jolis petits amoureux transits qui se tiennent la main, c'est juste une image que je ne pouvais pas me représenter. Ce n'était pas nous, ça ne nous ressemblait pas. Mais bon, c'est vrai aussi que t'étais un peu fleur bleue sur les bords... Maintenant même ça, ça me manque! Ton romantisme à deux berrys, tes idées saugrenues de ''soirées en amoureux'' qui me gonflaient tellement à l'époque... je les retrouverais volontiers. Alors c'est te dire si tu me manques!

_**Pis donner à bouffer à des pirates idiots**_

_**Leur filer des coups d'pieds pour de faux**_

_**Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs**_

_**Qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures**_

Je te revois dans ta cuisine. Ton sanctuaire. Tu avais toujours ce léger sourire paisible quand tu maniais tes ustensiles. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais avoué à quel point j'aimais tes plats. Trop de fierté. La plupart du temps je ne te laissais qu'un ''pas mal'' qui avait l'air de m'arracher la bouche avant même d'en être sorti. Je regrette un peu: j'aurais pourtant voulu que tu le saches.

Et puis à chaque fois Luffy qui venait chiper sur le plan de travail avant même que tu n'aies fini. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de coup de pieds qu'il s'est pris en pleine poire le pauvre... Et puis comme tu ne pouvais pas résister à sa bouille suppliante et à ses yeux de chiot qui criaient ''viande'', tu finissais toujours par te marrer avant de lui donner un morceau. Et ton rire qui résonnait contre les murs. Ce rire qui me faisait oublier tous mes maux, tous mes doutes, tous mes problèmes. L'aurais-je entendu dans un moment de pure déprime il aurait pu guérir toutes mes blessures, même les plus profondes.

_**Te raconter un peu comment j'étais miro**_

_**Les journées fabuleuses qu'on vivait y'a longtemps**_

_**Coups de sabres à gogo, et coups d'pied en passant**_

_**Nous deux toujours gagnants**_

Je ne me suis jamais vraiment aperçu de ce que tout cela voulait dire pour moi. Toutes ces petites choses, mais qui formaient un tout et que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'apprécier séparément. J'étais heureux, j'aimais tout ça, mais je ne voyais pas la chance que j'avais. On ne se rend souvent compte de l'importance de quelque chose qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdue, et c'est seulement à ce moment là que l'on réalise. Pas avant. Non avant on est complètement miro. On se croit invincible, on pense que rien ne va nous arriver, qu'on ne perdra jamais rien, que ce serait stupide et tellement illogique si il nous arrivait des merdes, que c'est toujours sur les autres que ça tombe et jamais sur nous. Sauf que les autres, c'est aussi nous. On parle du lendemain comme s'il était évident qu'il allait y en avoir un. Et puis un jour, paf! Plus rien. Surement pour ça que sur le coup, ça nous semble si irréel...

Nos disputes, nos bagarres me manquent. Je me rappelle encore de toutes ces fois où on se foutait sur la gueule. Notre manière à nous d'exprimer nos sentiments. Pas de mots, juste des actions, des gestes, un contact. Souvent violent mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aimait. C'était nous. On finissait toujours ex aequo, tous les deux gagnants. Parce que dans cette relation, il n'y avait jamais de perdant. On était heureux, on donnait du plaisir et on en recevait. Un partout. Égalité. C'était aussi simple que ça.

_**A r'marcher sous la pluie cinq minutes avec toi**_

_**Et regarder la vie tant qu'y en a**_

_**Te raconter la Terre en te bouffant des yeux**_

_**Te parler de la mer un p'tit peu**_

Et puis il y a avait des fois, mais juste de temps en temps, très rarement, où on arrivait à avoir un semblant de conversation sans se taper dessus. Un putain d'exploit quand j'y repense. C'était quand on avait tous les deux un peu bu, assez pour se calmer mais pas assez pour être complètement beurrés. Et alors je pouvais t'observer à volonté. Tes cheveux de blés, ton regard d'azur -mon nouvel horizon à ce stade- ta peau de porcelaine, avec son aspect délicat, en contraste avec la force dont tu étais pourvu.

Je nous revois sous la pluie, sur ce port abandonné par ceux qui ne voulaient pas finir trempés. Nous on s'en foutait royalement de la flotte. On voulait juste marcher un peu, avoir un dernier moment de calme, bien à nous avant de reprendre la mer. Là encore, un miracle qu'on ai réussi à ne pas s'entretuer.

Mais bon, le plus représentatif, je crois bien que c'était quand même nos engueulades et nos bagarres. Elles me manquent un peu. Non beaucoup en fait.

_**Et se foutre sur la gueule et te faire râler**_

_**Dire des trucs dégueulasses et s'marrer**_

_**Et entendre ton rire comme on entend la mer**_

_**S'arrêter, r'partir en arrière**_

Alors je replonge encore et encore, inlassablement dans mes souvenirs, dans notre passé. Mon imagination nous voit tous les deux à la vigie, en train de se battre (pour changer), ou de dire des conneries. Moi qui te sors des trucs dégueulasses pour te choquer, toi qui râles un peu pour la forme, et nos éclats de rire. Les répliques qui fusaient, les provocations. Et les conneries qu'on sortait quand on avait un peu trop forcé sur le saké.

Et le lendemain, au-revoir bonne humeur, et bonjour mal de crâne et langue rêche comme une éponge. Qu'est ce qu'on était irritables ces jours-ci! On se foutait sur la gueule pour rien, puis on faisait gueuler la rousse avec nos conneries. Et évidement on se réconciliait sur l'oreiller...

_**Te raconter surtout les lendemains pourris des soirs de beuverie**_

_**Et les vraies nuits ensemble qui nous laissaient pantelants**_

_**Et me manquent ces jours ci**_

_**Nous deux toujours gagnants**_

Et puis l'inévitable. Comment parler de nous sans parler de nos nuits? Ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous, nous isolaient du reste du monde pour nous faire atterrir dans les étoiles, sur une autre planète, dans un autre univers. Dans notre univers. Notre petit monde à nous. Tous les soirs on se retrouvait, et tous les soirs on recommençait, sans jamais se lasser. Et même si au début ça n'était que du sexe (en même temps avec cette bande de dégénérés, y'en avait pas beaucoup pour piger le sens du mot baise sans y associer ''moyen de pression pour plus tard'') c'est vite devenu bien plus que ça. Du simple besoin humain, du simple divertissement c'est passé à quelque chose d'essentiel, de vital. Je sais même pas comment je fais pour survivre sans toi depuis toutes ces années. Enfin si justement, je ne survis pas. Je me contente de laisser passer les jours et de garder mon corps en vie c'est tout. Mais corps et esprit, ce sont deux choses différentes.

_**A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi**_

_**Et regarder le soleil qui s'en va**_

_**Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort et ça m'rend fou**_

_**Te dire que les méchants c'est pas nous**_

Ça me rend fou Sanji. J'en peux plus d'attendre, je n'ai qu'une seule hâte, c'est de te rejoindre où que tu sois. Mais jusque ici, je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Pas encore. Tu m'en voudrais trop de tout lâcher comme ça. Tu me détesterais de savoir que j'ai laissé mon titre au premier crétin venu agitant allégrement un sabre ou à un joyeux débile qui voulait faire le malin devant ses copains. Et tu ne me respecterais plus. Il fallait donc d'abord que je trouve un successeur digne de ce nom. Après je viendrais te voir et on s'en irait tous les deux. On parlerait du bon vieux temps, sur le bateau du roi des pirates, de nos aventures et on se fendrait la poire en repensant à toutes les conneries de Luffy, aux poses de ce taré de Franky et à toutes les excentricités de cet équipage de demeurés.

Maintenant je l'ai trouvé ce type. Bien plus fort que moi, et pourtant on n'aurait jamais dit comme ça! Maintenant je suis libre, et j'ai tellement hâte. C'est pour bientôt.

On se retrouvera enfin, tous les deux dans ce même endroit, parce qu'on le mérite, parce que même si l'on est des pirates, en fin de compte les mauvais, les ''méchants'' comme l'aurait dit Luffy ce n'est pas nous. Nous on voulait juste la liberté. Et on l'a eu. Toujours gagnants.

_**Que si moi je suis barge, ce n'est que de tes yeux**_

_**Car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux**_

_**Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut**_

_**Que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux**_

Et mes pensées reviennent toujours vers toi. Tes yeux, ta voix, ton odeur, ton rire. Ton rire que je ne peux désormais plus entendre et que j'entends encore parfois en écho. Il résonne, s'envole, et c'est seulement alors que je réalise que ce son qui autrefois était réel n'est cette fois ci que dans ma tête. Comme toutes les autres fois depuis tant de temps.

_**Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie**_

_**Et l'aimer même si le temps est assassin**_

_**Et emporte avec lui tous nos bons moments**_

La vie, c'est quelque chose que l'on doit aimer. C'est une chose dont on ne bénéficie qu'une fois et c'est tout. Et même si parfois ce n'est qu'une sale garce, on ne peut pas lui tourner le dos, elle est trop précieuse. Elle est comme tout: elle a du bon et du mauvais. Il faut juste réussir à en accepter les défauts pour pouvoir enfin accéder à ses qualités. Même si parfois c'est dur et même si l'on sait qu'après, le temps étant assassin, il emportera avec lui tous nos bons moments.

On ne lui claque pas la porte au nez, on ne la refuse pas. On la prend comme elle est point barre, et on profite du mieux qu'on peux. On a toujours été doués pour ça. La vie n'as jamais été sympa avec nous, nous rendant toujours tout difficile dès notre plus jeune âge, et nous volant notre enfance. Alors avec le temps on s'est habitués, et on a fait de notre passé douloureux une force. Alors on a profité de la vie, du mieux qu'on le pouvait. Et il faut admettre qu'on s'est franchement bien démerdés sur ce coup là.

Tous les coups durs qu'on s'est pris, et à chaque fois on s'est relevés et on a continué, encore et toujours, trouvant je ne sait trop comment le moyen d'être heureux dans notre malheur. On était même devenus des experts à ce petit jeu là. Toujours gagnants.

_**Nous deux toujours gagnants**_

_**Nous deux toujours gagnants**_

Mais aujourd'hui je ne sais plus. Je n'y arrive plus. Je ne me souviens plus comment on fait. On avait jamais abandonné mais là, l'acharnement est un mot dont la signification m'échappe au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, alors qu'il m'était si familier auparavant. On avait jamais tourné le dos à la vie, on en avait toujours profité du mieux qu'on pouvait, mais ça aussi je ne sais plus faire.

Alors peut être que pour une fois, pour _cette_ fois...

_**Et à la fin perdants...**_

* * *

**Voilà, je vous l'avais dit, la fin est quand même un peu dégueulasse. J'ai été explicite sans dire ce qui était textuellement, trop dur pour mon pauvre petit coeur, et au final c'est encore pire...**

**Voilà ce qui se passe quand il fait gris, que l'on n'arrive plus à bosser parce qu'on est déprimés (oui, j'ai oublié de préciser, celle là je l'ai écrite vite fait au début du semestre quand mes résultats ne me plaisaient que moyen et je l'ai terminée/peaufinée aujourd'hui). Et aussi quand on décide au même moment d'écouter des chansons tristes (quelle idée aussi...) ^^**

**Alors voilà, un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, aimé, pas aimé... mais restez gentil(le)s quand même hein, pas d'insultes, c'était déjà assez difficile à écrire comme ça alors si en plus on me traite de tous les noms, ça ne va pas arranger les choses, surtout que je vous avait prévenu(e)s! Si vous n'aimez _vraiment_ pas les deathfics, expliquez moi pourquoi vous êtes quand même venu(e)s voir le chapitre 2? :p**

**En tout cas merci à ceux/celles qui n'ont pas pris peur en voyant le warning au début et d'être resté(e)s jusque ici, c'est déjà beaucoup! Je sais que c'est pas le genre de fic des plus sympathiques...**

**Sur ce je me sauve (vais dormir! *sommeil*) et je vous dis à la prochaine! ;)**


End file.
